The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wing structure.
An example of a method of this type is described in EP 0 582 160. The purpose of this method is to construct structural components of composite material, using as the initial material a fibre material such as glass or carbon fibre preimpregnated with a thermosetting resin. This preimpregnated material is deposited in layers on lay-up apparatuses which are shaped according to the requirements of the process. In particular, EP 0 582 160 describes a method for manufacturing monolithic box structures in which panels of preimpregnated material which is fresh, in other words non-polymerized, are assembled together by means of reinforcing elements, or spars, also made from fresh preimpregnated material, and the structure formed in this way inside a shell structure (i.e. in a closed mould) is subsequently introduced into an autoclave for the cycle in which the resin of the preimpregnated material is polymerized.
This method is suitable for the manufacture of wing structures such as the central box of a multi-spar wing. The leading edge and the trailing edge of the wing structure are subsequently attached mechanically.
A method of this type reduces the number of mechanical assembly operations, thus reducing the production cost and the weight added by mechanical connecting members, and can provide an aerodynamic surface which is clean (in other words, free of connecting members). Furthermore, the risks associated with the fatigue of the structure and corrosion during operation, due to the presence of metallic parts, are reduced in a part produced by this method.
WO 2004/000643 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,504 B1 disclose known manufacturing methods.